Asylum
by Dragonfruit112
Summary: What will happen when the Creepypastas befriend a mental patient? What will happen when she makes a mistake that will change her life forever? Why am I asking you?
1. Intro

"DAS BULL!" Yelled the deepish voice of a girl from a room. In the mental institution, her room number was 88888888, though that was by request, there were not that many rooms in the place. The girl had been sent there at a young age, and she'd grown on many of the workers and even the owner. A nurse carrying a tray walked into her room. It was fairly large, with a hardwood floor and an alpaca fur dark grey rug in the middle. In the corner was a twin bed with puffy black sheets and red lace. The pillow was a dark blue and didn't go with the spread, but the patient refused to let it go. On the other side of the room was a desk covered in paper and mechanical pencils. The walls were white but covered in tons of drawings, mostly legendary pokemon. In the farthest corner was the girl, a 17 year old. She had dark blond hair that stuck out in places and hung just above her shoulders, showing the spikes on her dog collar. She was wearing the normal teal t-shirt and shorts that all patients wore, though she had no shoes. The room was dark except from the light coming from the video game she was currently playing. It was Red Dead Redemption, Undead Nightmare. She was riding the War horse while being followed by about ten goats and some random bull. The nurse smiled and set the tray down on the desk.  
"Izzy, sweetheart, it's time to take your medicine," She cooed, smiling wider when the teenager jumped up in surprise and looking around at her with hyper deep green eyes.  
"BRENDA! D-do you see my pack?! I normally don't like goats, but these like me!" She said, standing up and going over to the older woman. Brenda nodded and handed Izzy a couple pills and a cup of water.  
"And I heard you made a new drawing? Can i see it?" She asked when the girl had downed her medicine. Izzy nodded quickly and ran over to the wall across from them. She reached up and pointed to a detailed drawing of Latios and Latias, colored and shaded. "Oh, those are beautiful!"  
"Yeah! I just watched da moooveh! It brought back memories wit mah bro and I!" Izzy smiled, looking proudly up at the drawing. Brenda nodded and walked over to the window, which was currently closed by black curtains, and drew said curtains. Light flooded the room and Izzy started to hiss and spit while jumping behind her bed. "BRIGHT! ITS TOO BRIGHT!" Brenda quickly closed the curtains.  
"Why don't we go outside, hm? You seem to be brimming with energy and i think you need some air," She suggested, earning a squeal from Izzy as she clapped excitedly. She laughed and hooked on a leather leash onto Izzy's dog collar and they walked outside into the hallway. Izzy gazed around the darkly lit hallway as they strode down it, marveling the cold touch on her feet and the sound it made when she walked. Suddenly another patient walked by, for they were allowed to roam. Izzy squeaked and rushed for them, but was held back by the leash on her collar. "No, no Izzy, let's just keep going outside." Izzy blinked and sighed before resuming their walk outside. Izzy's mood immediately brightened when fresh air hit her nostrils. She jumped with excitement as Brenda grabbed the hook on her collar. "Go have fun, yah goofball!" She said before unhooking her leash. Izzy yelled in delight as she sprinted full speed into the empty courtyard. The green grass felt like heaven on her feet as she ran around the many flower bushes. This garden courtyard was made especially for her when she was younger. She was allowed out whenever she was good. She picked off a raspberry from a bush and popped it into her mouth, relishing the sweet juices. She ran around some more until she sat near the iris bed. She planted these herself with the help of some of the nurses about three years ago. There was every kind of iris you could imagine there, though mostly black ones. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers over a silky black petal. Suddenly there was a quiet clank on the metal fence behind her that separated the courtyard from the nearby town. Looking back she saw a boy around her age with black dress pants along with a bloodstained white hoody. His hair was black and greasy, contrasting his pale white face. Around his eyes was black, singed skin. His cheeks were cut into a smile.  
"Beautiful flowers.. Aren't they?" He said, his voice rugged and almost unused but also silky smooth at the same time. Izzy stood up and walked over to the fence, looking though it and at his face. "What?" The guy asked, his voice less calm now. Izzy suddenly smiled and giggled.  
"Your face purty," She purred, reaching a hand through the fence and feeling his face. It was smooth and leathery. The guy chuckled and took her hand away.  
"You're a strange one, aren't you?" He said while Izzy looked at his leathery hand in childish wonder. "What's your name?" Izzy pulled her hand back though the fence. She pointed at herself.  
"I'm Izzy... You?"  
"My name is Jeff." Suddenly Brenda's voice sounded nearby.  
"Izzy! It's time to go back in and eat some lunch!" Jeff turned to leave but was stopped by Izzy's iron grip on his arm.  
"Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked, her voice pleading.  
Jeff looked at her in confusion, "Why?"  
Izzy frowned, "You da first parson othah than da nurses dat I've seen in ten years..."  
Jeff hesitated, "Alright..." He hid behind a bush as Brenda came walking up.  
"Izzy, why is your arm through the fence?" She asked, raising a brow. Izzy turned at smiled at her.  
"Butterfly!" She lied, and Brenda smiled, pulling out the leash.  
"And what color was the butterfly?" She asked.  
"Black and Orange!" Izzy responded, almost proudly. Jeff's eyes slightly widened from behind the bush as Brenda hooked on Izzy's leash and led her away.  
"Oh, a monarch! Those are my favorites!" Brenda exclaimed, unaware of the figure behind the fence watching after Izzy.


	2. New friends

**The misspellings... yes, they're supposed to be like that... That's actually how i talk.. :I get over it. Whoever's reading this... maybe review so i know i'm not posting this to thin air? XD seriously, you don't have to, but it'd be nice... just so i know someone's reading this... but if you don't review and keep reading anyway, don't worry i'll keep posting... I aint one of those chicas who will stop a story if they don't get attention... XP whatever... and you may notice that Jeffy's being a little nicer than usual... That's what i think he'd be like when he's not killing or in the killing mood... just a theory kk? k... READ! READ IT DARN U! BWAHAHAHA! XD Oh, and sorry for last chapter's format... my computer does that... i think its kinda cursed... probably cuz its got the four horses of the apocalypse as its desktop XD idk...**

* * *

Izzy yawned as she woke up from her nap. Well, it was a nap to her because she fell asleep at four AM and just woke up at 11 AM. She got up from her plushy bed and stretched out her tight arms and legs. She smiled as she sat at her desk and pulled out a bucket of small realistic animal and pokemon figures. Soon her whole desk was covered with them, all separated in groups like wolf packs, lion prides, legendary pokemon, horse prides, mythical creatures, etc... Izzy squealed and giggled as she played with them. She liked the sound they made when she made them run across her desk. Suddenly there was a tap on her window. Jumping out of her chair, she walked to the window and drew the curtains slowly so she didn't burn her eyes. Out on the window sill was a black vase with neon polka dots and a bright red bow wrapped around it. There was a long red rose in it, its thorns gleaming in the sunlight. Izzy gasped.  
"Pretty!" She gaped, throwing open the window and taking the vase in. Suddenly a figure looked into her room. He had a tall, lengthy body. His suit matched the vase, as well as his hat. His face was white with black eyes and a contagious smile. He sat by the window so he could look in easily.  
"Hello," He said, his voice gentle and nice. Izzy put the vase on her desk and sat on her bed, which was right next to the window.  
"Hiya! Who are you?" She asked, a smile still plastered on both their faces.  
"My name is Splendorman, but please, call me Splendy. And you?"  
"M'name's 362, but everyone calls me Izzy!" She proclaimed proudly. "Thank you fo' da flower. 'Tis purty."  
Splendorman slightly blushed, "You're welcome. I saw you with jeff yesterday and saw your love for flowers."  
Izzy squealed, "You know Jeffy?!"  
"I live with him."  
"That's so cool!"  
Splendy nodded, the bells jingling on his tentacles, "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't get you an iris. I couldn't find any in my garden." Izzy suddenly leaned through the window and placed a kiss on Splendy's cheek, making him blush again.  
"It dun' matter. It's a pretty rose anyway." Suddenly the sound of someone walking down the hallway echoed through Izzy's room. She looked back out the window but Splendy was already gone. Lucy, another nurse of hers, walked in with another tray of her medicine.  
"Hi, honey, getting some fresh air?" She asked, preparing her pills for her. The teen nodded, jumping off her bed after closing her window and curtains. Quickly, she swallowed the tasteless pills and put the cup back down on the tray. "How about I take you back outside before lunch again today, hm?" Izzy cheered and clapped, her eyes alive with excitement. Lucy hooked on her leash and they walked into the hallway, Izzy bouncing with secret excitement to meet with her new friend again.

* * *

"You smell good," Izzy commented as she poked and prodded Jeff's arm that was currently through the fence. He chuckled.  
"Yeah? What do I smell like apparently?" Izzy closed her eyes and took a big breath, taking in his scent.  
"Something... Sweet and dusty. It smells familiar, like da smell i get when da wind blows from da east," She decided, letting go of Jeff's arm so he could pull it back through. Jeff's cut smile widened.  
"Yes, that's the forest you smell. We all live there together, away from everyone."  
"How many of you are there?"  
Jeff hesitated, "There's me, Smile, Ben, Slendy, Splendy, Jane, Rake, Grinny, and Jack. So that's nine of us. There are others, but they don't come around often." The girl was silent for a moment, picking out the fresh grass that they were currently sitting on, or criss cross-apple saucing on, as Izzy referred to it. Which made her break out into giggles when she'd said it. Suddenly she looked up to see Jeff watching her intently.  
"Why are yah tellin' me dis?" She asked all of a sudden.  
"Because i trust you."  
Izzy frowned, "Why d'ya trust me?"  
Jeff casually pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it out, "Because i don't want to kill you." Izzy paused before nodding, now understanding the knife and hoody bloodstains. Jeff looked down at his knife, "I've had this since i was 12. It's my prized possession," He said, letting Izzy take it through the fence. She gazed at it with eyes full of interest and curiosity. She suddenly squeaked and dropped it. She starred wide eyed at her now bleeding finger with the most frightened face Jeff'd ever seen, and that's saying something.  
"Wait, hold on, it's ok, just a cut," Jeff said as Izzy started to hyperventilate. He took her hand through the fence and put the end of her finger in his mouth, surprising the frightened girl. They sat there stilly until jeff opened his mouth again, wiping her finger on his hoody to get his spit off. "There.." Izzy looked at her finger. The bleeding had stopped. A warm feeling suddenly rushed to her cheeks. She whimpered as she touched them.  
"M-my cheeks! They're warm!" She said, her voice slightly frightened again.  
Jeff laughed, "Yeah, you're blushing."  
Izzy looked at him, confused, "What's blushing?"  
Jeff looked at her in shock, "Well... It happens when someone does something nice for you i guess... When did you get locked up in here anyway?" He wondered. But Izzy didn't get to respond, for Lucy came looking for her.  
"See yah tomorrow, Jeffy!" She whispered before running off.


	3. A day in the institution

**Different format... again :I not my fault... my computer's doing that... XP but whatever... this one's short... but oh well... i wrote it at school... AND SCHOOL SUCKS DUCK BUTT... =-= read... read it now... maybe... review? (O.O)**

* * *

"Izzy, it's time for lunch!" Brenda called as Izzy finished a boss in Shadow of the Colossus. She paused the game and happily looked up at her favorite nurse. She jumped up and allowed Brenda to attach her leash and lead her to the cafeteria. It was completely empty, the way it should be at that moment. She sat down at a random table and Brenda put a tray of food in front of her. Mashed potatoes, apple sauce, a carton of milk, and a soft chocolate chip cookie. Brenda sat by as Izzy ate. When she was done she wiped her mouth and stretched.

"Twas good," She commented as Brenda looked at the tray.

"You didn't eat your apple sauce."

"Brendy, you know I dun' like dat stuff."

"Oh fine.. C'mon, it's time for arts and crafts," Brenda said, pulling Izzy back out into the hallway.

* * *

"Draw me... A... Penguin," Brenda suggested as they colored and drew together in the art room. Izzy'd drawn everything interesting to her and was now asking Brenda what she wanted her to draw for her every five minutes. Izzy looked around.

"I'm all outta papah."

"Here, I'll grab some for you," Brenda said, reaching forward towards the stack of papers. She pulled back with a yelp. "Ow! Paper cut. I'll just be right back to get a ba-" She was cut off as Izzy grabbed her hand. She watched as the teen put her finger in her mouth. They sat like that until Izzy let go and wiped her finger on her shirt. Brenda looked at her finger. It wasn't bleeding anymore. "Where'd you learn that?"

"V-video game."

* * *

Izzy sat contently on her bed, trying to focus on the book she was reading. Splendy was sitting next to her, helping her read. He'd come in through the window after dinner.

"Fire... A-alone... can save our... Clan, S-spottedleaf said..." She said, struggling to read.

"Good job. You're getting better since when you started!" Splendy said happily, making Izzy smile too. "So if you don't mind me asking, when did you come here?"

Izzy closed her book and set it on the floor, "I remembah my last birthday befo' I came here w-was my seventh birthday. So I've been here for ten years." Splendy frowned, it looking very weird and out of place on his face. 'Since seven? How awful..' He thought. Suddenly there was a tap outside the window. The duo looked over to see a figure much like Splendy, only with no face or polka dots on his suit, plus he had no hat.

"Brother... It's time to go home now," He said, and Splendy stood up.

"Ooo, you must be Slendy!" Izzy mused, jumping up next to Splendy and latching onto his black hand.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" If he had eyebrows, he'd be raising one.

"Jeffy told me.."

"Oh, so you're the girl he keeps visiting? I didn't expect you to be so stable," Slendy commented casually.

"Brother, be a little nicer!" Splendorman scolded his younger sibling. Slendorman sighed.

"Just hurry up, dinner's almost ready..." And he left. Izzy giggled as she thought of an awkwardly silent dinner between the three of them. She stood on her toes and pulled Splendy downwards, much to his confusion. She placed another kiss on his cheek before he left.

"See yah later!" He smiled and disappeared. Izzy yawned and stretched before slipping into her bed, soon falling asleep.


	4. A Visit

**writing, writing... durrrr... :I i was listening to breaking the habit by linkin park... pretty cool XD Ice Assassin Ace, no not for this story.. though if i ever need one for another story, could i get one from u? do u have a quotev account, because i need an oc for one of my stories on there...**

* * *

"Ok, Jeff. We're here," A woman said, both adults walking into the mental institution lobby. The woman had silky black hair that hung down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing black pants with a dark purple hoody. her skin was pale white, her black lipstick very visible. She was also wearing black sunglasses. Beside her, Jeff wasn't looking any different, though every human that saw him, saw him as how he was before his... 'Breakdown'.. Beside him walked a huge red and black husky with a similar smile to Jeff's. Though, humans also saw him as just an orange tinged regular husky. The three walked up to the front desk and were met with an old woman smelling too much of perfume.

"Hello, dears, how may I help you?" The woman asked, smiling at them.

"Hello, my name is Jane, this is Jeffrey, and Smile. We would like to schedule a visit please," Jane said, smiling back.

The old woman typed something on her computer, "Alright, I'll page ya'll in. Who's the visit for?"

"Her first name is Izzy," Jeff said, shoving his hands into his pockets casually as the woman typed more.

"Ah, here we are. Izzy Hansen, number 362, room 88888888. May I see some identification?" Jane pulled out her license and gave it to the lady. After a moment she handing it back. "Ok, she's open today, so you get as much time as you need. While we get things ready for you, you can go sit over there in the waiting room. And.. If you want, there are dog biscuits for you husky on the coffee table." Smile wagged his tail at that. Jane thanked her and the trio sat down on the cushioned seats. Jeff gave the happy Smile a couple biscuits as they waited. Suddenly someone walked in from a different door. She sat in a chair across from them and smiled at them. 'There's so much smiling going on..' Jane thought.

"Hi, my name's Brenda. Izzy's main personal nurse. You must be Jane, Jeff, and Smile?" She received a nod from them and went on. "So... Did you know Izzy as a child? Or were you a family friend or something?"

Jane sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, she played with our dog a lot when he was a puppy and when Jeffrey and I were kids. And we finally found where she was and came to pay her a visit," She lied, quite well. "But, what exactly happened?"

Brenda frowned and sighed, "Well, we don't know much... But what we got was that her family was brutally slaughtered one night right in front of her. She was really close to her brother, who she had to watch get tortured till he died. Then she was raped and found the next morning in a nearby forest while her house burned to the ground, killing her kittens and dog still in the inside. Later she was diagnosed with schizophrenia and chronic depression and so we accepted her into here. We give her medicine to keep her symptoms down though. And we know by experience that she can't handle crowds." She was now fiddling with her fingers awkwardly.

"Why?" Jeff asked, curious.

"Well... Last she was with a crowd, she freaked and attacked the closest thing she could get to, which just happened to be another nurse."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"She killed them. It was an accident though, she didn't mean it. We've had cases where patients have gone berserk in large crowds. They start to feel suffocated and natural impulses set in to get them out of there as soon as possible. So now we keep her away from any other human interaction other than the nurses and keep her in an empty hall... I'm sorry, i'm babbling... She's ready now, I'll take you to her room." They stood up and walked into a hallway. After walking down the large corridors, ignoring some of the patients slamming up against their doors to watch them, they made it to a darkly lit empty hallway. Jane vaguely noticed Jeff's hand twitch and clutch his hoody. At the end of the hallway was just one, largely bolted door. Walking down it, Brenda slowly opened the door, revealing Izzy's room inside it. She was sitting in the corner, reading, or trying to at least, a Warriors book. As the three walked in after Brenda, the teen suddenly growled in frustration and flung the book across the room. Jeff ducked down just in time as it soared over his head. Brenda sighed. "I'm sorry, please excuse me, i must've forgotten her medicine this morning..." She walked out, closing the door and leaving the trio inside with Izzy. It was then that they noticed the chain leash attached to her collar. It was hooked to the wall.

Jane stepped forward, "Izzy?" Said girl's head whipped around at them. Her eyes lit up and she rushed for them, only the be yanked back by the chain. She gagged and fell on her backside before pulling on her collar in confusion. The door opened and Brenda walked back in with two cups, one with two pills and another with water.

"Honey, its time for your medicine.."

"NO! I dun' need dat stuff!" Izzy yelled as she pulled on the chain. Brenda sighed, setting the cups on the desk. She turned back to the others.

"Please, try and get her to take it or its just going to get worse.." And she walked out. Jeff and Smile let their real forms show, and Jane took off her sunglasses, revealing her black eyes. Izzy saw Jeff and a smile instantly formed on her face.

"Jeffy! You came ta visit me!" She squealed, rushing forward again, only to fall back on her butt again. She rubbed her neck sorely and looked back up to them. "They won't let me hug you..." Jeff walked forward and sat at her desk chair, close enough for her to glomp him quickly before sitting back down. She looked at the other two. She smiled at Jane, "I like your eyes.." She looked over at Smile and gasped. "DOGGY!" She yelled and held out her arms. Smile ran forward and tackled her, licking her face while she was laughing continuously.

"Smile, down," Jeff commanded, and instantly Smile hopped off Izzy and sat beside him. Izzy sat up and wiped the dog slobber off of her face. Jane picked up the cup and pills and handed them to Izzy.

"Can you take your medicine for us?" Izzy sighed and took the pills, mumbling something about 'stupid strawberry flavored things' or something. She absentmindedly fingered the chain as they all sat in silence.

"So, why're ya'll visiting me?" She asked, glancing up at Jeff as he started tapping his finger on her desk.

"Well, we thought that since you are secluded here in the institution, you might get lonely." Jane said. Smile got up to sit next to Izzy. Suddenly Jeff stood and quickly walked across the room to the window.

"Jeffy, where're you goin'?" The teen asked as Jeff disappeared out the window. Jane frowned. 'Of course... He just HAD to go for a killing now...' She thought in annoyance. She stood.

"Well, I'd better get going and find him before anything too bad happens." Jane sheepishly said, motioning for Smile to get up too.

Izzy looked up at them from her sitting position, "Ok... Jeff'll still be at da fence tho' right?"

"Of course. Oh, i almost forgot... Here's a present from us to help keep you company," Jane pulled out a computer from the bag she was carrying and set it on Izzy's desk. After saying goodbye, they left.


	5. Everything's falling apart

Izzy tipped her head in curiosity as she poked the laptop. She'd seen them in video games before, but not in real life. They'd let her have one when she was younger, but she found some game on there called Slender and they had to take it away since it gave her nightmares for a week. Brenda walked in and smiled at her.

"So, was that a nice visit?" She asked, picking up the empty tray that used to hold her meds.

Izzy nodded, tugging on the chain she was still attached to, "Yup, 'twas short, but it was fun. I've never had friends befo'. It's nice." Brenda nodded before taking her off the chain. Once she walked out, Izzy sat at her desk to examine her new laptop some more. It was fairly small, well normal sized actually, but small to her. It was all black with the words, Lenovo, in the corner. She opened the top and it automatically turned on. The screen lit up in Welcome before going to a completely black desktop. There were no icons, not even recycling. Izzy was confused as a box suddenly appeared and words started to appear in it.

'Hello..' It typed. She looked down at the glowing keyboard. She took her knowledge of typing on video games and tried to respond.

'Hi, wjo ar you?' She typed back after awhile, being slow because she couldn't find the enter button.

'My name is Ben. Who are you?' It typed back almost instantly.

'Im Izzy,,, Why arw you in my conputer?'

'Jeff forced me in here again. So you're the kid he's been visiting?'

'Yeaj, I am.'

'You seem to be having trouble typing... Mind if we video chat?'

'No' Suddenly a face appeared on the screen. He looked like Link from the Legend of Zelda. Izzy had only played a little of that game, but knew enough to know. He had no eyes, and his sockets were bleeding.

"Hello~" He cooed, his voice weird, and slightly warbled. To Izzy, it sounded as if someone had plugged up his nose.

She smiled and waved, "Hiya."

"So then, on with our conversation..."

"Yeah, whaddya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Oh, I don't know... Anything i guess..." There was a moment of awkward silence before he smiled weirdly. "Do you have any video games?"

Izzy nodded and giggled, "Lots o' them... You wanna play?"

"Let's do this.."

Izzy squealed and laughed as she shot Ben with a headshot in COD again. Earlier, he'd materialized from the computer and they were able to play games. Ben childishly pouted but ended up laughing too when he shot Izzy while she was distracted in her fit of laughter. She pointed angrily at the screen.

"Hey, that's cheatin'!" She yelled, and Ben shrugged.

"Revenge is a bitch.."

Izzy gasped, "Oooo, you said a bad word..."

"Yeah, if you're ever gonna go into the real world, you got to get used to it," Ben said, starting up another game.

"But... I don't wanna leave this place..." She nervously fingered the controller cord.

Ben looked at her, "Why not? This place is like a prison."

"Not fo' me. I can't be wit large crowds of people. I've lived wit solitude most of my life..."

"Sometime you're gonna have to grow up and face the truth. You can't stay in here forever. It's just not right... Being locked up until you die.." Ben mumbled.

Izzy smiled at him, "I'll see how long i can stay here, how 'bout that?" She held out her hand. "If i never leave, you'll owe me a dollar."

Ben shook her hand, "You're on." They heard footsteps coming towards them and Ben disappeared inside the laptop again. Izzy quickly hid the computer before Brenda and some old looking woman walked in. She had an angry look on her wrinkled face, and her nose was pointed and perfectly held up her glasses. Her grey hair was tightly held back in a bun.

"And this is patient 362," Brenda said, leading the woman further in. The woman looked around the room with a weird look before her eyes landed on Izzy, who was watching her with one hand on the game controller and the other holding a game.

"This is a disgrace!" She suddenly spat, stomping forward and ripping the controller out of Izzy's hands. Izzy squeaked in surprise and reached back for it, only for her hand to be slapped away. She yanked her hand close to her and backed up against the wall, a look of fear plastered on her face as she watched the woman walk around her room with a furious look on her face.

"Ms. Brenda, please speak with me," She grumbled and she stepped out. Brenda rushed to a teary eyed Izzy and held her now stinging hand.

"I'm sorry, sweety. She's the new owner of this place... I'm afraid things may begin to change from now on.." She quickly walked out into the hallway and closed the door. She faced the old woman and shrunk back under her glare.

"Ms. Brenda, this is unacceptable. We are running a mental institution, NOT a daycare!"

"Mrs. Wellington, please. Understand that she's been here since she was seven years old, and those things are her comfort! She has to be kept in solitary!"

"Well our job is to turn them back into normal human beings, as you should know. Have you tried putting her in crowds?"

"Y-yes ma'am. It didn't go well at all." Brenda stuttered.

Mrs. Wellington sniffed, "Well then you keep forcing them until they get the message. You need to be forceful with these beasts. You need to be assertive and show them who is the boss."

Brenda looked down, "But i could never be mean to Izzy..."

"If you cannot do your job, Ms. Brenda, then i must resort to desperate measures."

"And what would those be, ma'am?"

"Firing you."


	6. Big men in white

Izzy sighed as she sat on her bed, boredly staring at the wall. She didn't have much to do today. Most of her friends were doing something else in their own lives, which she didn't mind. Ben was apparently 'asleep', saying he hadn't slept in days. She frowned as she looked down at her hand. That old lady hadn't been back since she and Brenda had come in a couple days ago. Actually, she hadn't even seen Brenda since then. Just some random nurse would come in to give her her medicine and then walk out without a word. They wouldn't even let her outside so she could see Jeff. She looked up in surprise when the door burst open and the old woman walked in, followed by about five big guys wearing all white.

"Just take everything out. No exceptions," She spat, and the men started to walk around the room and pick up Izzy's things. She watched wide eyed as they picked up her TV and games. They took everything. Even the pretty sheets on her bed. Luckily she'd hid Ben's laptop and Splendy's vase in a secret pocket under the wooden floors that she'd made a long time ago. One of the men then tried to take her pillow. Her special pillow that she'd let no one touch or have since she was a baby.

"NO!" She shouted as she ran to the corner of the room and sat there, her pillow clutched tightly in her hands. Two men crowded her, and she suddenly felt suffocated. She started to breath heavily as they got closer. Suddenly she screamed, surprising everyone in the room. Dropping her pillow, she bolted out the open door and into the darkly lit hallway. Izzy just needed space, and the only place she could think of was her garden. She sprinted down the hallways, vaguely hearing the men try and chase after her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled into a hallway filled with other patients. They were wandering aimlessly around the hallway, blocking the exit to her garden. But she still shoved everyone aside and burst through the door. A blast of cold wind hit her face as she sprinted into the vegetation. She ran in different directions so she would confuse the men. She'd seen that once in a video game. Soon she found herself at the fence, in her usual meeting spot with Jeff. She sat as close as the fence as possible and looked through it. "J-jeff... You there?" She sobbed, fresh tears flowing down her face. There was a rustle and her friend stepped out of the bushes. He sat next to her on the other side of the fence.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the scared look on her face.

"There t-taking everything... All my things... I dun' know why... I can't find Brenda..." She choked out, coughing as her throat became tight because of crying. Jeff watched her cry for a while until he pulled out his knife. Izzy looked at him as he grabbed the fence, about to climb up. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes. He was wearing all black along with a dark blue mask. Some black gooey stuff was oozing out of his black eyes. He grabbed Jeff's hoodie and yanked him off the fence.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" He growled at the forever smiling man.

Jeff glared at him, "I'm gonna kill them, Jack."

"Who?"

"Everyone in that god forsaken prison that made Izzy like this!"

Jack looked at him, "Since when do you care about anyone else?" Jeff paused and looked down.

"Since a couple weeks ago..." He mumbled. Suddenly there was a chorus of manly yells, and Jack pulled Jeff into the thick bushes. They both watched as Izzy futilely tried to escape the men in white, but was tackled to the ground. They injected something into her arm and after about five minutes, she went completely limp. As a man picked her up, her still open eyes starred pleadingly at Jeff. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she disappeared. Jeff growled and stabbed the ground. He glared at Jack. "You idiot, I could've helped her!"

"Don't be foolish, what were you going to do once you helped her? Let her stay with all of us? Jeff, we can't have a mental patient in the house, its too risky with everyone else."

Jeff was silent for a moment, "Or maybe we can..."


	7. Ideas

When Izzy awoke, she was in an unfamiliar room. It was all white, and the brightness hurt her eyes. She was laying on a small white bed in the middle of the room. It was hard and springy, and the pillow and blanket were stiff. She tried to sit up, using her arms to support her, but found she couldn't move her arms at all. Looking down, she saw she was wearing something white on her upper body, with her arms wrapped around so she was hugging herself. She moved her head around, and let out a quiet sob when she didn't feel her collar anymore.

She rolled off her bed and stood before walking around the room to find any windows or doors, but was unable to find anything other than a minute indention in the padded wall that ran up it. That could possibly be the door... She whimpered and sat back onto the bed. There was no sound at all, and it was starting to irritate her ears. She started to wonder how Ben was doing... And Jeff... And Splendy... And everyone else...

"Guys, you have to understand! Nothing will go wrong if she stays with us!" Jeff argued from his place in Slenderman's living room. It was big enough to fit everyone, who were currently debating on Jeff's request. Breaking Izzy out of her mental institute and letting her live there with them. A few of them were in total denial of the request. Others were a little iffy, while the rest, like Splendor, Jane, Smile, and Jeff, obviously, were up for it.

"Jeff, i just don't see how we can keep someone like that. For all we know, she could be completely unstable without her medicine," Slender pointed out from his spot in his chair.

"I think its a great idea... Mental patient or not, I'm anxious to meet this girl who's caught Jeffy's eye," Grinny purred.

Jeff growled in annoyance, "We're insane killers anyway, you guys! And you're worrying about a simple mental patient?! Slender, you've even met her!" The room was quiet other than the slight whispers.

"I see Slender's point," Mr. Widemouth spoke up. "What about her medicine? Its obvious that's what's keeping her stable."

Masky raised his hand, "I can find out what they're giving her and get some maybe?" A couple more people nodded to themselves.

Slender shook his head slightly, "Jeff, i can just tell that this is going to blow up in our faces... But if it means this much to you... then fine..." Jeff thanked him when Suicide Squidward (i dunno what to call him :/ ) spoke up, just recently getting there to visit.

"Has anyone seen Ben?"

Jeff sighed, "He's still in the computer we gave Izzy... Who knows what happened to that..."

"No... I'm here..." Ben's voice said from behind everyone. Turning, they saw the open laptop on the kitchen table. Ben's face was on the screen.

"How's you get here?" Jack asked.

Ben shrugged, "I managed to email myself to this computer... I don't think the computer back with Izzy will ever be found for a while, and i got a little bored..."

Jeff rushed over and looked intently at Ben, "How is she? Do you know?!"

"Dude chill out... Last i heard, she was being put into a white room..."

Jeff looked down, "Dammit..." He walked quickly out and into the forest.

"Where're you going?" Jane called after him.

"To visit her, obviously, what else?!" He shouted back before disappearing...


	8. Promises

Jeff sat and waited just outside the fence as always. He sat... And sat... And sat... For hours he sat and waited for something to happen. Izzy was nowhere to be found still. He felt something in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in a very long time. At first, he didn't even recognize it, and thought it was just his stomach getting upset. But he realized it wasn't. It was worry. He sighed and stood. After looking once again into the garden, he started walking along the fence, following it, hoping to find some glimpse of her.

In her cell, Izzy sat, rocking back and forth on her bed. Her isolation was getting to be too much. There was nothing her ears could pick up, and she felt she was going deaf while listening to only the blood rush through her ears. There was nothing but white padded walls to look at, and her eyes were starting to ache from the constant brightness. Her arms were becoming restless because she couldn't move them. She was going crazy. Or crazier than she already was.

Suddenly the door opened, making her jump. Another large man in white walked in and grabbed the back of her jacket, making her stand up.

"It's time for you to go outside," He informed her, and Izzy couldn't be more relieved. She needed to be out in her garden. She missed the cold feeling of the floor on her feet. They'd forced her to put shoes on, and they felt very uncomfortable. Though as they walked down the hall, she noticed that she didn't recognize where they were going.

"Where're we goin'?" She asked up to the big man. He didn't answer, and just kept forcing her forward. She started to get nervous as they neared two large doors. Her heart nearly stopped as they stepped outside. People were everywhere. It was a large black top surrounded by a tall fence. The people there were just aimlessly walking around, staring at nothing, or pushing each other around. Izzy was, not so gracefully, pushed forward and the door behind her closed, closing off her only way of escape.

Nervously, she scooted along the wall, trying to avoid any people as she tried to get over to the fence. Though she was spotted, and a large guy that was mumbling incoherently sauntered over to her. Izzy held her breath as he got up in her face, and she tried to back away, but was stopped by the wall. After a long moment of awkward silence, the strange man smiled weirdly and grabbed her by the shoulders. Immediately, Izzy let out a terrified scream and tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go. She tried to yank him off her, but her arms were still trapped in the straight jacket. She did the only thing she could think of in her moment of panic. She headbutted him as hard as she could. The man stumbled backwards, blood dripping down both their foreheads. The man yelled out, his hands waving wildly in the air as he ran towards her again. Izzy screamed running along the wall again, but as the man got closer and closer, she stopped. Suddenly she whipped around, and as he got close enough, she jumped on him, making him fall to the ground. He didn't get to react though, for as soon as Izzy recovered, she bit down as hard as she could onto his neck. Blood spewed everywhere, and Izzy desperately tried to crawl away. There was a loud siren going off around the area now. Desperate, Izzy ran to the fence and pressed her head against it.

"JEFF!" She screamed, pushing against the fence to try and get away from the mass of people. "Jeffy help me!" There was a rustle in the bushes and her forever smiling friend came running out. He quickly started to try and make an opening in the fence with his knife, but it just wouldn't cut. They looked over to see the men in white running toward her. Izzy looked at Jeff with tears pooling down her cheeks. "Jeff.." He reached through the fence and wiped away a tear.

"Izzy, i swear... I am going to get you out... You just gotta wait, alright?" He told her, and she nodded. As the men got closer, he ran to hide in the bushes, and it seemed like deja vu as she was forcibly carried away, screaming.


	9. Escape

Izzy sat in absolute silence in her padded cell. Her breathing was labored and her eyes starred blankly ahead. She wanted out. No, she NEEDED out. She could hear distant footsteps before the door was opened, and another man in white walked in.

"You have visitors," He said holding the door open for three people. "You have ten minutes," He informed them before leaving. Izzy looked at the people in the room and immediately recognized Jeff and Jane, and the third person was some guy in a brown jacket, jeans, and short brown hair with large sideburns. Jane instantly ran up to Izzy and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, izzy, we're gonna get you out of here.." Jane said, letting go and looking at the frightened girl.

"H-how? Da men are really scary..." She whispered, looking at where the door was nervously.

Jeff and Jane let up their disguises, and the other man put on a white and black mask. Jeff pulled out his knife, "That's why we're here, kid. We can take them down... Just stay close to us, and you'll be fine!" Jane helped Izzy stand while Jeff used his knife to find the door, and quickly opened it. The guy in the mask went through first, and Izzy heard muffled yells and gurgling sounds before the three of them ran after him.

She saw two men in white on the ground just outside her cell, all bloodied and gutted, but she didn't pay them any mind. The four of them ran quickly down the many hallways, Jeff and the other guy quickly killing any men or nurses that came across their heard loud footsteps behind them and heard someone yell.

"Someone call 911! We've got murderers on the loose!" A nurse screamed, while many other men were running after Izzy and the others. The girl let out a short scream and tried to pick up her pace.

"C'mon you morons, hurry up! The police are coming, for sure!" Jane hissed at the two men.

"Im going as fast as i can, woman, so just shut up!" Jeff growled.

"Guys, just be quiet and keep running," The guy in the mask sighed, stabbing a nurse that was coming out of a room.

"Masky, just shut up!" Jeff yelled, glaring at the man.

"Please stop arguin'..." Izzy whispered. The three of them stopped and looked back aher before sighing. They began to run again and finally made it to the doors leading outside. They ran out into the night, and ran along the side of the building until they were in an outstretch of practically just dirt and grass. Far beyond that, a dark forest loomed. They all heard sirens speeding towards them, and Jeff grabbed Izzy by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Izzy, i want you to run towards that forest. Don't stop for anything. Don't slow down, just keep sprinting until you get there. Once in the forest, you'll meet up with some others of us, alright? They'll take care of you until I get back.. Ok?"

Izzy nodded quickly, "B-but what if they dun like me?"

"They will, ok? I made them promise.. Splendorman will be there.. And Ben will be too... Now go!" Izzy quickly sprinted towards the forest, going as fast as she could with her arms still in the straight jacket. She would do just as Jeff had said, and go to the forest. She would be with Splendy again, and Ben! She almost smiled at the thought.


End file.
